


Танец

by CommanderShally



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Стив привык, что если речь заходит о музыке и Тони, то это почти всегда что-то громкое, грохочущее, с ревущими электрогитарами.





	Танец

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на StonyBingo.

Стив замирает на пороге мастерской — оттуда доносится песня. Ритм медленный, приятный женский голос предлагает станцевать… Совершенно непривычно. Стив немного удивлен: он привык, что если речь заходит о музыке и Тони, то это почти всегда что-то громкое, грохочущее, с ревущими электрогитарами.  
  
Но сейчас все совсем иначе.  
  
Стив заглядывает внутрь и находит взглядом Тони — тот стоит в глубине комнаты, медленно покачиваясь в такт мелодии. Он замечает Стива и не останавливаясь машет рукой, приглашая — не прекращает двигаться вместе с песней, улыбается. Стив пробирается между разнообразными механизмами и частями брони, разбросанными по полу, и оказывается совсем рядом.  
  
— Тони… — Стив хочет узнать, что происходит. Но не успевает. Тони прикладывает палец к его губам, просит сохранять молчание и притягивает Стива к себе.  
  
Стив не сопротивляется. Он подходит поближе, обнимает Тони, и тот увлекает его в этот неспешный танец. Стив чувствует музыку — она становится громче, проникает под кожу, звучит где-то внутри, рядом с сердцем.  
  
Тони гладит его по плечам, извивается, и невозможно не следовать за ним — Стив позволяет себе провалиться в песню, подчиниться тому, чего так настойчиво просит женский голос…  
  
Прикосновения становятся жарче, и взгляд Тони словно гипнотизирует. Стив не в состоянии оторваться от него, перестать обнимать, он хочет прижимать Тони ближе, будто еще немного — и они сольются в одно целое.  
  
Возможно, со стороны это уже и не похоже на танец, особенно теперь, когда они начали целоваться. Но музыка продолжает вести их, Стив поддается ее ритму, следует за Тони… А тот куда-то ведет его, и песня движется вместе с ними, не позволяя торопиться.  
  
— Медленнее, — просит Тони, когда они оказываются в спальне. Кажется, вокруг уже давно воцарилась тишина, только Стив до сих пор чувствует ударные — словно сердце больше не может биться в другом темпе.  
  
Стив не знает, как объяснить, почему музыка оказала на него такое воздействие. Или дело в Тони, который до сих пор льнет к Стиву, не отпуская, увлекая на кровать, будто нет вообще никакой разницы между танцем и сексом.  
  
А вдруг и правда нет?  
  
Стив не торопится. Он просто себе этого не позволяет. Он ощущает как от такой неспешной ласки каждый поцелуй становится пламенем, от прикосновений кожа горит — Тони вот-вот вспыхнет у него в руках, и Стив ослепнет, не в состоянии отвернуться или хотя бы прикрыть веки.  
  
Он смотрит на Тони — как тот движется, кажется, все еще подчиняясь ритму песни, с которой все началось. Стив чувствует его пятки у себя на пояснице, ладони на лопатках, губы на шее, но не может оторваться, отстраниться, чтобы взглянуть Тони в глаза. Или ему это и не нужно?  
  
Спальня наполняется новой музыкой — песней их стонов и вскриков, взывающих не то к богу, не к то к дьяволу. Стив не знает, кто из них сдается первым и просит больше — и вообще уже не понимает, где заканчивается он и начинается Тони. Ритм сбивается, какофония ощущений становится ярче, а потом наступает тишина…  
  
И только дуэт частых вдохов и выдохов, вперемешку с улыбками, смехом и поцелуями — Стив думает, как им теперь распутаться и разобраться, что к чему. И вообще понять бы, что такое нашло на Тони. Но он не находит в себе сил произнести хоть слово.  
  
— Я не знал, что ты так хорошо танцуешь, — Тони все еще не может отдышаться, он лежит рядом и целует Стива в щеку.  
  
— Я тоже, — отвечает Стив и как можно крепче прижимает к себе Тони, думая о том, что наконец-то нашел подходящего партнера.


End file.
